Sasami's Lemons
by CrossoverManiac
Summary: How a REAL Sasami Lemon should be


Sasami's Lemons

By Timothy Alan Weaver It's finally happening!" Sasami screamed out from the operating table inside the interdimensional lab. She has been in the care of the self-proclaimed "universe's greatest scientist" since Washuu found discovered that the assimilation with Tsunami would be completed. Tenchi, Aeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Yosho, and Nobuyuki ran down the stare to see Washuu standing between them and Sasami. Washuu was busy typing on her laptop determined not allow a single reading escape her sights. Sasami had her head under the covers.

"Sasami...er Tsun...Can we see what you like now?" asked Aeka who was now intimidated by her sister's new identity.

"No! I don't want to. I look terrible. I hate Tsunami for wanting to assimilate with me," yelled Sasami whose voice was no different than before except for the hint of anger in her words. In fact, no one could see a difference in her height that they assumed would happen.

"Washuu, I thought Tsunami said Sasami would look like her when the assimilation would be complete. She looks like she's still a little girl," said Ryoko.

Washuu shook her head and replied, "Just like my sister to spout out about something that she knows nothing about like it was the gospel truth. However, the greatest scientific genius in the universe knew better than to thread into unknown territory with eyes closed. There was a side effect to the assimilation process." Washuu gave a stern and serious look at the rest of the family. "Before I pulled these covers and let you see..."

Sasami screamed, "Don't you dare pull the covers Washuu."

Washuu turned to Sasami and put her hands on her shoulder. "Sasami, you can't stay under those sheets for eternity. Come on Sasami, I promise nothing will happen."

Sasami thought for a moment. Washuu was right. She had no other choice but to let her family see her in new form. "You don't have to pull the sheets off of me. I'll get out of bed and let them see me."

"Good, but before you do, I need to prepare the others." She then turned the rest of family and said, "No matter what see, you must not give into your primal urges. You are human beings and not animals. I expect you to control your baser instincts." The other couldn't believe what they were hearing from Washuu.

"Now Miss Washuu," said an indignant Aeka. "No matter what happened to Sasami, I would, in no way, harm or molest my own sister." Similar replies were said by Tenchi and the rest.

"OK. Sasami, you can show them."

Sasami got out of the bed. She was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. She still looked the same as she did before assimilation: an eight year old girl with one exception. There was something about her that was different, thought the other that made them want to reach out and..."

Sasami was shaking nervously as she throws the sheets off of her. All of the sudden, Tenchi stared at Sasami lecherously for a second before he realized what sort of thoughts that were going through his head. Soon, the girls started giving Sasami the same look at well only they didn't stop themselves but began to close in Sasami.

Sasami screams, "Please don't hurt me." But her cries feel on deaf ears as the girls surrounded Sasami and closes in on her.

It was 11 in the afternoon when Sasami got up from bed still suffering from the ordeal she suffered last night. Still felt sore and ached all over. She went to a mirror to brush her hair and saw that she was black and blue where the girls handled her last night. She then walked in the living room and saw everyone laughing on the couch drinking lemonade. Sasami got red in the face which was quite a feat for someone whose body was all black and blue. "How could you do to me what you did last night and now drinking lemonade?"

"But Sasami, this is some of the best lemonade ever. You should try it." Sasami was even more furious to hear her sister Aeka say that to her.

"Of all the people in world, I would have you were the last person to do that to me, Aeka."

"Good afternoon, Sasami." said Tenchi, just walking out of the kitchen with a large glass of lemonade. "I hope the girls weren't too rough on you last night."

"You got of nerve pretending to be nice with that glass in your hand."

"It's lemonade, Sasami. How could we resist?"

"Yeah, Sasami," said Ryoko, "you can't say no to lemonade. Try some and you'll know what I'm talking about." Ryoko hold out a pitcher of lemonade to Sasami, but she declines.

"No thank you. I'll make my own." Sasami walks into the kitchen and began picking off her arms the lemon the girls didn't get from her last night all of the while wondering why Tsunami had to be part lemon tree.

And for those hentais mad at me for taking the term "Sasami Lemon" too literally, got ya.


End file.
